Parade
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: "Terima kasih karena sudah memahamiku..." For Deathberry Challenge


**BLEACH = KUBO TITE**

 **THIS STORY = SEARAKI ICCHY**

 **WARNING! Dengan segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fic ini**

 **Special for Deathberry Challenge**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

 **Theme = Michaelangeo (for Reinanssance), Hot-cocoa (Drink), Hydrangea (Flower)**

 **Song Fic = Parade by CHABA**

* * *

 **Searaki Icchy**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **Parade**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _That is surely unending_

.

Rukia Kuchiki hampir saja mempermalukan diri sendiri kalau saja Senna tidak menahan kepalanya yang nyaris menyentuh lantai. Musim panas seharusnya dibuat untuk bersantai, bukannya mendengarkan sejarah seni Eropa kuno. Kenapa Rukia bisa terjebak di sana itu berkat hasutan sahabatnya yang memang salah satu mahasiswi jurusan seni.

5 menit sebelum jarum jam menunjuk angka 3 dan itu berarti sudah 3 jam Rukia berada di sana.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan ini?" keluh Rukia untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tenang saja, setelah ini aku yakin kau tidak akan mengantuk lagi," jawab Senna.

Rukia tidak tertarik berdebat dengan teman masa kecilnya. Bola matanya memutar mengamati sekeliling ruangan. Berusaha mencari-cari apakah ada diantara ratusan mahasiswa yang bernasib sama sepertinya. Harusnya tadi Rukia tidak menjawab panggilan Senna mungkin saat ini dia masih bersantai di kamarnya. Namun, Senna pintar merayu Rukia dengan seribu macam cara. Berkat itu, Rukia pun terhasut untuk datang dan terpaksa menderita selama beberapa jam.

"Saya persilahkan saudara Ichigo Kurosaki untuk memberi ucapan terakhir untuk kita semua."

Auditorium yang tadi sunyi seketika berubah gemuruh ketika seorang pria memasuki area panggung dan bergabung dan menjabat tangan sang dosen. Pria itu mempunyai rambut tidak biasa dengan setelan jas hitamnya yang rapi dan elegan.

Rukia akhirnya mau tidak mau memperhatikan sosok yang menjadi penyebab para mahasiswa histeris.

Rukia pun terkejut… seketika suara bising di sekitarnya menjadi sunyi. Waktu seakan berhenti. Kedua matanya tidak ingin berkedip, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada sesuatu yang membuat seluruh badannya gemetar ketika melihat pria itu bicara.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara banyak," pria tampan itu mulai berbicara, menunggu suasana kembali tenang lalu dia melanjutkan. "Kuucapkan selamat datang ke dalam keluarga Seireitei _University_ dan menjadi bagian dari jurusan ini. Aku harap kalian tidak pernah lupa apa tujuan kalian dan jangan pernah menyerah demi menggapai apapun impian kalian. Karena tidak ada yang mustahil selama kita bersungguh-sungguh. Sekian."

Pria berambut jiingga itu membungkuk sopan dan berjalan turun dari panggung. Suara kembali bergema mengiringi langkah pria itu.

Rukia masih terpana , begitu juga dengan Senna.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat seseorang.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri pria itu yang mampu menarik dasar hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Apa kubilang? Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan menyesal mendengarkan ini kan?" suara Senna menarik Rukia dari mimpinya. Sahabatnya terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya.

Rukia tersenyum. "Pantas saja kau rela mendengarkan celotehan selama hampir 3 jam demi melihat pria yang kemunculannya saja tidak lebih dari 5 menit," godanya.

"Tapi 5 menit yang setimpal, bukan? Kau bisa lihat reaksi yang lain, mereka sangat senang ketika melihat Ichigo Kurosaki datang."

Seminar telah berakhir ketika bel berbunyi. Para mahasiswa berbondong-bondong untuk keluar ruangan, sebagian besar berusaha mencari pria yang tadi berbicara paling terakhir.

"Kita juga harus bergegas, Rukia! Aku harus dapat foto Ichigo!" seru Senna menarik tangan Rukia keluar ruangan.

Rukia menyeringai. _Souvenir_ berupa foto pria tampan bukanlah ide buruk. Rukia seorang gadis normal, tentu saja dia tertarik setiap melihat pria tampan yang dia temui. Kali ini, matanya menangkap tangkapan besar! Pria bernama Ichigo ini luar biasa tampan dan sepertinya dia terkenal di kampusnya. Menurut info dari Senna, Ichigo adalah senior jurusan seni dan seorang seniman terkenal karena kejeniusannya dalam menghasilkan sebuah karya.

"Apa kau pernah berbicara dengan Kurosaki- _senpai_ , Senna?" tanya Rukia.

Mereka masih dalam misi mendapatkan foto Ichigo Kurosaki.

Senna menggeleng. "Susah sekali untuk berbicara dengannya. Habis, anggota _fansclub_ sok-sok melindungi, sih. Mengganggu saja."

 _Wah, sampai ada fansclub segala... memang sehebat apa sih pria Kurosaki itu?_ Kening Rukia mengerinyit. Dia belum pernah melihat lukisan Ichigo, lagipula Rukia tidak begitu tertarik dengan lukisan. Menurutnya, lukisan adalah sebuah gambar. Dia tidak peduli apa makna di balik gambar yang dibuat atau bagus-tidaknya gambar tersebut.

 _Well_ , masa bodoh! Rukia tertarik dengan Ichigo Kurosaki bukan karena dia seorang pelukis! Dia sudah bosan dengan status single. Ini adalah kesempatan langka yang tidak boleh disia-siakan!

"Itu dia!" Senna hampir berteriak girang karena akhirnya berhasil mengejar sang idola.

Ichigo jauh lebih tampan kalau dilihat dari dekat. Pria jangkung itu dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis seumuran Rukia. Terpesona oleh aura misterius pria itu.

Jenius… Pintar… Mapan… Tampan pula…

" _Stand by_ HP, Rukia!" Senna meraih ponselnya secepat kilat dan berusaha membidik wajah Ichigo. Namun, karena terhalingi oleh gadis-gadis yang masih mengerumungi layaknya para lalat yang mendapatkan makanan, Senna tidak bisa mendapatkan bidikan bagus.

Rukia juga berusaha mencari _angle_ yang tepat. Rukia nekat naik ke kursi taman yang kebetulan kosong. Daripada bertempur dengan bidikan dari kamera ponsel lain, mending Rukia mencari sudut kameranya sendiri. Beruntung dia mendapatkan _angle_ dari atas, wajah Ichigo terlihat jelas.

Jarinya menyentuh tombol kamera bersamaan dengan wajah Ichigo yang sedang menatap ke arah kamera ponselnya.

Wajah Rukia memerah ketika mendapatkan foto Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Pria itu seakan tahu bahwa Rukia sedang mengambil fotonya. Pria itu tersenyum seakan mengizinkan Rukia untuk menyimpan senyuman menggoda itu.

Hati berdetak tidak karuan. Rukia pun yakin apa yang dia rasakan dari perasaan aneh itu…

Dirinya merasakan cinta…

.

.

 _A one-person parade begins to move_

.

.

Cinta memang aneh…

Dia selalu datang ketika seseorang tidak menginginkannya.

Dia selalu menggoda ketika seseorang tidak berharap untuk merasakannya.

Saat ini, cinta datang dan menggoda hati Rukia.

Apa-apaan?! 3 hari sudah berlalu. Rukia hanya bertemu Ichigo tidak lebih dari 5 menit dan mereka sama sekali belum pernah saling bicara. Namun Rukia selalu tersipu setiap kali mengingat pria itu.

Cara Ichigo bicara.

Cara Ichigo membungkuk sopan.

Cara Ichigo tersenyum pada-nya. (Baca : kamera)

Rukia tidak mau melupakan setiap kenangan yang dia lihat kala itu. Bahkan sebuah foto hasil keberuntungannya pun sukses menjadi gambar di layar ponsel putihnya.

Rukia jatuh cinta seperti anak sekolah. Padahal dulu Rukia selalu berpendapat bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanya omong kosong. Tapi sekarang, opininya berubah menjadi karma yang harus dia rasakan.

Rukia tidak pernah tahu siapa Ichigo Kurosaki. Googly dan Wikipada hanya memuat data diri sangat minim. Foto Ichigo saja sangat jarang. Sepertinya pria itu tidak suka kehidupan pribadinya diganggu oleh media. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah berat.

"Ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggumu, Rukia?"

Sebuah suara kembali mengambil perhatian Rukia. Miyako Shiba, sang pemilik toko bunga tempat Rukia bekerja sekaligus istri Kakak sepupunya, mengamati Rukia yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta, Miyako- _nee_." Rukia menjawab jujur.

Miyako tertawa mendengar penuturan apa adanya itu. Dia sudah mengenal saudara iparnya selama 5 tahun. "Cinta versimu itu selalu tidak bertahan lama, Rukia."

Rukia hanya cekikikan mendengarnya. Miyako benar, Rukia tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Selama 22 tahun hidupnya, rasa cinta yang biasa dia rasakan pasti selalu berakhir tragis. Entah itu cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, perbedaan prinsip, maupun rasa yang tidak bisa menerima kekurangan. Itu bukan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Bagi Rukia, cinta adalah sebuah permainan hidup. Salah satu taruhan yang mampu membuat hatinya berdebar dan juga sanggup meledak kapan saja seperti bom waktu. Itulah tantangannya.

Miyako melirik layar komputer di belakang Rukia. Sebuah gambar seorang pria berambut jingga dengan pakaian formal terpampang jelas.

Itukah pria yang disukai Rukia? Miyako tahu pria itu.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan Ichigo Kurosaki?" tembak Miyako langsung.

Lagi-lagi Rukia menjawabnya dengan cekikikan. "Sepertinya yang ini juga tidak akan bertahan lama yah, Miyako- _nee_."

Miyako ikut tertawa. "Jangan bilang begitu, ah! Kita kan tidak tahu bagaimana ke depannya."

"Habis, aku hanya bertemu sekali dengan Ichigo. Kami tidak saling kenal."

"Jangan bilang kau melihat Ichigo dari seminar waktu itu?"

Rukia mengangguk dan mereka berdua tertawa layaknya sahabat lama yang sedang bergosip. Sampai sebuah suara memanggil mereka.

"Hei, kalian! Kalau tidak ada kerjaan di sana, lebih baik tolong aku!" sahut sang pemilik toko, Kaien.

"Ups! Lebih baik kita langsung bantu pimpinan kalau tidak mau dipecat," goda Miyako menghampiri suaminya.

Rukia mengamati Kaien yang tengah sibuk merapikan beberapa buket berbagai bunga. Sepertinya ada pelanggan yang memesan dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Mungkin untuk sebuah perayaan, pikirnya.

"Rukia, kau ikut aku mengirim ini semua. Miyako, kau jaga toko saja," kata Kaien.

Miyako mengamati bunga-bunga yang terjajar rapi. Bunga mawar, _daisy_ , _poppy_ , sampai _lily_ disusun dengan penuh perhatian. Kaien memang sudah menyukai bunga sejak mereka bertemu dulu. Karena itulah, Miyako jatuh cinta kepada pria sederhana itu.

Miyako mengecek kembali pesanan yang akan dikirim. Memastikan tidak ada satu pun yang kurang. Lalu dia melihat untuk siapa bunga-bunga itu dikirimkan, wajahnya kembali tersenyum.

Rukia pasti bahagia melihat ini.

"Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganmu, Rukia."

Rukia menoleh heran. "Oh yah?"

"Semua buket bunga ini atas nama ," kata Miyako.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan keberuntunganku?" tanya Rukia masih belum nyambung.

Miyako melihat adik iparnya begitu lucu. "Itu artinya, mungkin saja kau bertemu dengan pria yang sedang kau sukai, Rukia."

Pria yang sedang Rukia suka… maksudnya Ichigo Kurosaki?

"Ah!" akhirnya Rukia sadar. "Jadi aku akan bertemu dengan Ichigo?!" serunya semangat.

"Ichigo? Ada apa dengan Ichigo?" tanya Kaien tidak mengerti.

"Singkat cerita, Rukia menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki karena ketampanannya," jelas Miyako singkat.

"Dan jenius… tampan… keren…" timpal Rukia setuju.

Mata Kaien menyipit, menilai adik kecilnya itu. "Dasar Rukia, kalau kau selalu melihat pria dari segi materi, nanti tidak akan ada yang mau melihatmu apa adanya, lho." Kaien memberikan saran khasnya.

 _Tidak mau menerimamu apa adanya…_

Rukia masih belum mampu mengerti makna dari kata-kata itu.

.

.

.

Rukia begitu takjub ketika melihat kediaman keluarga Kurosaki yang megah. Sebuah semi-istana yang berdiri jauh dari keramaian kota. Hamparan bunga menyambut _delivery-car_ milik Kaien.

Rukia tidak mengira Kurosaki ternyata se-kaya ini.

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk mendapatkan Ichigo. Mereka berasal dari dunia yang berbeda.

Terlalu berbeda.

"Aku selalu bersyukur Kurosaki menjadi salah satu pelanggan toko bunga kita," ucap Kaien membuka pembicaraan. "Isshin Kurosaki terkenal tidak pelit soal uang."

 _Itu karena mereka orang kaya, Kaien-dono…_ batin Rukia menjawab. Masih mengagumi halaman depan kediaman Kurosaki.

Kaien mematikan mesin mobil ketika mereka sudah sampai di pintu masuk. Sang pimpinan Butler, Tsukishima, menyambut mereka berdua.

"Mari saya bantu, Shiba-san." Tsukishima membungkuk sopan dan meminta para pelayan untuk membantu mengangkut buket-buket bunga yang siap untuk disusun.

Rukia ikut membantu mengangkat salah satu buket _Hydrangea_ berwarna ungu muda dan menaruhnya sesuai perintah Tsukishima.

Sekali lagi, Rukia takjub dengan megahnya rumah kediaman Kurosaki. Ternyata halaman depannya masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding isi rumah. Rukia merasa seperti berada dalam masa Eropa kuno. Motif atap berwarna emas yang elegan dan klasik, dipadu dengan dekorasi ala _Vintage_. Rumah ini tidak kalah dari rumah presiden.

Rukia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengitari rumah. Kaien masih sibuk dengan pesanan dan dekorasi bunga untuk pesta nanti malam. Menikmati keindahan yang memanjakan kedua matanya. Sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari lantai 2.

Ichigo Kurosaki tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang. Sebelum menghadiri pesta untuk badan amal yang diselenggarakan oleh Ayahnya nanti malam, Ichigo masih harus mengurus sebuah lukisan yang nanti akan di lelang dalam amal tersebut.

Ini gara-gara permintaan mendadak Ayahnya kemarin. Katanya, hasil dari lukisan itu akan disumbangkan untuk pembangunan panti asuhan di Sapporo. Kali ini, Ichigo tidak menolak perintah Ayahnya. Badan amal kali ini penting demi kepentingan masyarakat kurang mampu.

Hari ini, Ichigo sengaja memfokuskan harinya untuk melukis. Namun, otaknya tidak mampu memberikan ide apapun. Kuas masih menggantung di tangan kirinya bersama dengan segelas _hot-cocoa_ yang selalu menemani pekerja Ichigo.

Akhirnya setelah tidak ada satu ide pun yang menempel di kepalanya, Ichigo memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak. Mungkin dia harus keluar jalan-jalan untuk mencari inspirasi. Melihat kebun bunga _Hydrangea_ mendiang Ibunya bukan ide yang buruk. Ichigo selalu dapat ide setiap kali melihatnya.

Di bukanya jendela kamar yang terhubung langsung menuju kebun pribadi milik sang Ibu. Di sana, Ichigo melihat Rukia.

 _Gadis itu…_

Ichigo ingat pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Dia adalah salah satu gadis yang mengambil foto.

Seorang gadis mungil yang tersipu saat Ichigo tidak sengaja tersenyum untuknya.

Tanpa sadar sorot matanya terus mengamati gadis mungil itu. Memperhatikan setiap gerak yang dilakukan Rukia. Gadis itu hanya memakai kaos putih dipadu dengan celana pendek hitam. Begitu sederhana. Begitu lugu.

Ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang menarik Ichigo terus menatapnya.

Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Pesona yang terpancar dari sosok punggung yang terlihat rapuh.

 _Ini dia…!_

Gadis itu adalah sebuah ide! Sumber inspirasi untuk sebuah karyanya.

"Hey…"

Dia menoleh, mencari-cari suara yang menyapanya.

"Di sini…"

Ichigo tersenyum. Ekspresi itu lagi… Ekspresi kaget yang sama seperti waktu itu.

Ternyata gadis ini mempunyai wajah yang sangat manis. Kedua matanya berpendar ketika terkejut, membuat pesona kristal biru terlihat jelas.

Rasanya Ichigo ingin menarik gadis ini ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah mimpi yang terlalu nyata!

Rukia memang berharap bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo saat kemari. Namun, saat ini dia tidak menyangka bahwa harapannya terkabulkan dengan begitu sempurna.

Ichigo menyapanya, bahkan sampai mengajaknya melihat-lihat galeri lukisan keluarga di lantai 2!

 _Ini bukan mimpi, kan?_ Batin Rukia menjerit kegirangan, berharap ini bukan halusinasi ciptaannya.

Rukia mengamati setiap lukisan ciptaan Ichigo sejak pria itu masih berumur 10 tahun. Sebuah informasi yang tidak pernah dia temui di internet. Pria ini dianugrahi bakat melukis sejak kecil.

Perhatian Rukia teralihkan ketika melihat sebuah lukisan besar yang terpampang di ujung sudut ruangan. Lukisan itu adalah potret seorang wanita berambut coklat muda, tersenyum saat menggenggam sebuah bunga.

Bunga _Hydrangea_ berwarna putih.

"Lukisan ini indah sekali," gumam Rukia kagum. Lukisan ini terlihat menonjol dibandingkan lukisan yang lain.

Ichigo ikut mengamati gambar itu. Sebuah lukisan yang dia selesaikan 3 tahun yang lalu. Lukisan yang memuat wanita yang dia kasihi seumur hidupnya.

"Siapa wanita ini, Kurosaki-san?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Masaki Kurosaki. Mendiang Ibuku," jawab Ichigo pelan.

"Ah, maafkan aku…" Rukia merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengungkit masa lalu yang mungkin tidak ingin Ichigo ingat.

Pria itu tertawa dengan reaksi Rukia. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah tidak sopan sudah mengajakmu kemari, padahal kita sama sekali belum berkenalan."

Suasana seketika hening.

Rukia baru sadar, dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya! Apalagi Ichigo juga tidak bertanya. Mereka bertingkah seperti kenalan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

 _This is awkward…_

Rukia hanya bisa berpura-pura melanjutkan pengamatan lukisan Masaki. Sial… harusnya dia bertindak acuh tak acuh tadi. Sekarang, semuanya sudah terlanjur dan Rukia bingung harus menjawab apa.

Ichigo ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Maaf atas ketidak-sopananku," Ichigo membuka suara. "Ichigo Kurosaki, _nice to meet you milady_ …"

Ichigo mencium lembut punggung tangan Rukia. Memperlakukan tangan mungil itu bagai sesuatu yang rapuh. Membuat Rukia tersipu malu.

"Ru-rukia Kuchiki… dari toko bunga Shiba…"

"Jangan-jangan, kau adiknya Kaien- _san_?" tanya Ichigo terkejut.

Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Aku kemari mengantar pesanan kalian. Sepertinya semua bunga itu untuk dekorasi pesta, yah?"

"Benar. Ayahku menyukai dekorasi dengan bunga asli dan toko bunga Shiba terkenal dengan keindahan bunganya." Ichigo memuji.

Tentu Rukia senang mendengar pujian untuk Kakaknya. "Terima kasih. Kaien- _dono_ juga senang karena keluarga kalian menjadi salah satu pelanggan setia kami," ucapnya tulus.

Ichigo menuntun Rukia menuju ruang tunggu di lantai 2. Salah satu tempat kesukaannya ketika menikmati cokelat hangat di sore hari. Tempat yang merupakan ruang minum teh untuk Ibu dan kedua adiknya. Seperti biasa, setiap harinya para pelayan sudah hafal kegiatan Ichigo. Tanpa bilang pun, mereka sudah menyediakan segala yang Ichigo butuhkan.

"Kau suka minum _hot-cocoa_ , Rukia?" tanya Ichigo mempersilahkan Rukia masuk. Di meja sudah tersaji teko berisi cokelat hangat kesukaan Ichigo.

Dilihatnya Rukia sibuk mengagumi keindahan salah satu ruangan pribadinya. Warna pastel yang memberikan kesederhanaan dari suasana rumah yang elegan. Sofa putih yang terlihat empuk itu seakan memanggil Rukia untuk mendekat. Ruangan ini benar-benar nyaman.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini," sebuah suara memanggil Rukia dari belakang. Kaien ternyata memanggilnya. "Ayo kita pulang, Rukia."

Tidak mau! Padahal Rukia baru saja bertemu Ichigo lagi dan mereka sudah berkenalan. Gagal sudah rencana untuk merayu Ichigo Kurosaki, padahal kesempatan ini terlalu langka.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki- _san_ … aku harus pergi." Rukia menjawab lesu. Padahal tubuhnya mengerang senang saat duduk di sofa, menolak untuk berpisah.

Kaien membungkuk sopan menyapa Ichigo, begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Mereka saling bertegur sapa dengan ramah. Sepertinya Ichigo lumayan akrab dengan Kaien.

Sebelum berpamitan, Rukia memberikan sesuatu untuk Ichigo.

"Terima kasih atas _tour_ singkatnya, Kurosaki- _san_."

Rukia menyerahkan setangkai _Hydrangea_ berwarna ungu muda. Seperti kedua warna mata gadis itu. Rukia tersenyum hangat, hari ini dia begitu bahagia. Semua berkat Ichigo.

Ichigo memandang lekat-lekat senyuman Rukia. Keceriaan berpendar jelas dalam matanya.

 _Potret yang sempurna…_

" _Terima kasih…"_

Begitu cara Rukia mengucapkan apresiasinya…

.

.

.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. 28 tahun. Status masih single. Dikenal sebagai 'Michaelangelo Karakura' karena kejeniusannya dalam melukis. Lukisan pertamanya adalah potret seorang wanita yang sedang memegang bunga _Hydrangea_ sambil tersenyum. Konon katanya, wanita yang ada menjadi modelnya adalah sang Ibunda, Masaki, sebelum akhirnya meninggal dunia karena penyakit jantung. Ichigo menyukai sejarah Eropa kuno pada awal zaman _Renaissance_ , semua itu terlihat pada lukisan-lukisan yang tercipta—"

"Sudah cukup, Senna!" Rukia menutup kedua telinga pertanda menyerah. "Aku sudah tahu itu semua!"

Senna hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Menikmati segala kicauan Rukia. Seminggu setelah pertemuan Rukia dengan Ichigo, dan bagaimana pria itu berhasil memikat teman masa kecilnya masih mejadi misteri.

Senna tidak heran kalau Rukia terpikat dengan pesona Ichigo. Yang jadi permasalahannya adalah, apakah pria itu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama untuk Rukia?

"Jadi?" Senna kembali bersuara. "Apa kau berhasil dapat kontak Ichigo?"

Rukia hanya menggeleng.

Belum bertanya Rukia sudah tersipu malu setiap kali Ichigo menatap matanya. Pria itu memang pintar mencuri hati wanita. Tata bicara yang sopan dan memperlakukan kita seperti sang putri. Rukia dibuat bungkam olehnya.

"Bagaimana ini Senna…" Rukia mendesah lesu. "Aku ingin mengenal Ichigo lebih jauh…"

Rukia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya. Hatinya bergejolak resah. Dia harus bisa mengendalikan perasaan aneh ini. Rasa ini adalah cinta yang _impulsive_. Rukia ingin segera memilikinya.

"Aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh…"

Rukia hampir saja berteriak ketika mendapatkan Ichigo tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Senna tidak bisa menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya Ichigo Kurosaki asli yang sedang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ku—Kurosaki- _san_?!"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku meminjam temanmu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya," pinta Ichigo kepada Senna.

Senna hanya mampu mengangguk kaku ketika Ichigo langsung menarik pelan lengan Rukia dan mengajak gadis itu keluar. Dari jendela Ichigo terlihat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rukia lalu dia menuju pintu di sebelah. Setelah itu, mobilnya sudah tidak terlihat.

.

.

 _A parade of two dissolves into the night sky_

.

.

Rukia menikmati udara pesisir yang mengalun sejuk di sore hari. Beberapa jam setelah perjalanan bersama dengan Ichigo membawanya kemari. Mereka sampai di sebuah villa pribadi Ichigo. Villa tersebut merupakan studio pribadinya ketika sedang serius menggambar sebuah mahakarya.

Hari ini Ichigo mengajak Rukia. Berbagi sedikit tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Sesuai dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan tadi. Sejak pertemuannya dengan gadis itu, Ichigo sama tidak tenang. Dia harus bertemu dengan Rukia. Gadis itu entah sejak kapan berhasil mencuri sumber inspirasinya. Ichigo berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, namun bayangan akan Rukia sedang memberikan _Hydrangea_ kepadanya selalu terngiang.

Kini, gadis itu ada bersamanya. Menikmati angin sore dengan gembira. Ichigo hanya mengamati dari jendela dengan segelas _hot-cocoa_. Dia tidak berusaha mengganggu apa yang sedang Rukia lakukan, namun malah langsung mengambil perlengkapan kanvas dan bersiap untuk melukis.

"Jadi…" sayup suara terdengar dari luar. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Kurosaki- _san_?"

Ichigo menghampiri nona mungil itu. Hembusan angin menerbangkan poni hitam Rukia.

"Aku ada sebuah permintaan," kata Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Pertama-tama," jemari Ichigo menyematkan rambut Rukia. "Panggil aku Ichigo," kemudian wajahnya mendekat, menatap lekat kedua mata gadis itu. "Kedua, apa kau bersedia menjadi model untuk _project_ lukisanku?"

Rukia berdebar begitu kencang sampai takut suara itu terdengar oleh Ichigo. Untuk suara bising angin menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Gawat… ternyata Rukia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan pria ini…

"Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo…" ucap Rukia tanpa sadar.

Mereka berdua terkejut.

Ichigo kaget karena penuturan mendadak Rukia.

Rukia kaget karena mengungkapkan perasaannya begitu mendadak kepada Ichigo.

Bagaimana ini…?

Rasanya Rukia ingin tenggelam di dalam laut sekarang juga. Perkenalan mereka terlalu singkat, dan perasaan yang dirasakan Rukia bisa jadi bukan karena cinta. Rukia menyadari bahwa rasa miliknya sekarang hanyalah sebuah hasrat.

Hasrat ingin memiliki… Tanpa peduli dengan perasaan orang yang ingin dia miliki…

"Terima kasih, Rukia." Ichigo mengerti.

Pria itu mengerti perasaan Rukia. "Aku juga menyukaimu…"

Rukia menggeleng lemah. Semua ini salah…

"Maafkan aku, tolong lupakan kata-kataku tadi…" raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Keceriaan yang selalu diperlihatkan wajah Rukia sekarang sedang tidak ada.

Perlahan awan mulai mendung. Bunyi petir mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan air hujan yang turun. Seketika pemandangan laut yang cerah berubah menjadi kelam.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia menuju rumah.

Suasana di antara mereka begitu canggung sekarang. Tidak ada kehangatan yang biasa menemani mereka berdua.

Seperti _hot-cocoa_ yang sekarang sudah menjadi dingin…

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari pandangan pertama, kemudian ketertarikan lalu berubah menjadi keinginan untuk memiliki. Membentuk satu rasa yang disalah-artikan sebagai 'cinta'.

5 bulan yang lalu… Rukia merasakan perasaan itu. Kini dia takut untuk memulainya lagi. Kata-kata Kaien memang benar, dia tidak pernah mencintai orang apa adanya. Rukia tidak pernah mencintai kekurangan, dia selalu mencari-cari kelebihan dan ketampanan seseorang.

Padahal mencintai itu adalah menerima apa adanya…

Rukia menunggu Senna di kedai kopi. Memesan segelas hot-cocoa seperti yang dulu selalu diminum Ichigo. Meskipun aslinya Rukia tidak terlalu suka cokelat, namun ketika dia teringat akan pria itu, Rukia selalu memesannya.

Minuman ini akan selalu mengingatkannya pada Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia memperhatikan ponsel putihnya bergetar. Senna menelponnya.

"Kau ada di mana?" tanya Rukia langsung.

Dia menunggu Senna datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Namun, Senna tidak kunjung muncul. Hal yang jarang terjadi karena biasanya Senna tidak pernah telat.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Sepertinya aku langsung menuju ke galeri Karakura. Lebih baik kau langsung kemari saja."

"Kau ini! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" gerutu Rukia kesal.

"Nanti kau langsung menuju galeri timur yah, Rukia." Senna pun menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

Rukia mengamati denah galeri. Mencari-cari letak timur. Dasar Senna, padahal dia tahu Rukia paling tidak bisa membaca peta. Akhirnya Rukia berhasil menemukannya.

Kakinya berhenti.

Galeri timur di sambut oleh sebuah gambar berukuran besar. Menggambarnya sesosok punggung seorang gadis menatap laut. Cat hitam terlihat menggambarkan rambut sang gadis terayun oleh angin. Goresan-goresan yang disajikan begitu realistis. Kita seakan merasakan kehadiran gadis di dalam gambar nyata.

Rukia tahu gadis itu. Dia terlalu kenal dengannya…

Itu adalah sosoknya 5 bulan yang lalu. Ketika Rukia mengunjungi villa bersama Ichigo. Waktu itu Ichigo memintanya untuk menjadi model lukisannya. Ternyata pria itu memang jenius. Rukia merasa bangga karena potretnya begitu indah.

Kakinya melangkah menuju lukisan berikutnya. Membuat Rukia lebih takjub dari lukisan dirinya. Lukisan itu digambar langsung di dinding ruangan. Sebuah gambar yang menceritakan tentang pertempuran malaikat dan iblis. Sesuai dengan tema yang ditulis di atas 'Black & White'.

Ichigo benar-benar seperti Michaelangelo.

"Mama, bukankah dia gadis yang ada di lukisan itu?" bisik seorang bocah lelaki yang digendong Ibunya ketika dia menyadari keberadaan Rukia di sebelahnya.

Ibu sang bocah menoleh, terkejut karena anaknya benar. "Ah, Rukia-san…!" serunya kagum.

Rukia mengerutkan kening. Kenapa sang Ibu dan bocah tahu tentang dirinya?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya berusaha sopan.

"Itu Rukia!"

Ternyata, bukan hanya Ibu dan Bocah yang tahu tentang dirinya. Semua pengunjung yang berada di galeri timur pun menyadari siapa Rukia.

"Waahhh, dia kan yang digambar itu, kan?"

"Wajahnya benar-benar mirip!"

"Apakah dia kekasih Ichigo?"

Rukia mulai berpikir macam-macam. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Mungkinkah Ichigo berbicara tentang dirinya di media umum? Ataukah…

Panik, Rukia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi lihat-lihat di galeri timur. Mungkin kalau dia pindah ke tempat lain, orang-orang yang ada yang mengenalinya.

Namun, hasilnya malah jauh lebih buruk. Semua orang memandangnya seakan Rukia artis-mendadak-terkenal.

Oke, ada apa ini?

"Ternyata yang dibilang Ichigo benar juga, kau lebih cantik dari yang ada di gambar," ucap seorang pria separuh baya di belakangnya. Tersenyum sopan ketika Rukia memandangnya bingung. Senyuman pria itu mengingatkan Rukia akan Ichigo.

Mungkinkah…

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantu anakku," Isshin Kurosaki membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan.

Mereka memang Ayah dan Anak. Mereka mempunyai aura yang mirip.

Rukia tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah gambar sebuah tangan yang memberikan sebatang bunga _Hydrangea_ kepada Rukia. Di lukisan itu, wajah Rukia tersenyum hangat. Seperti menyambut tangan yang memberinya bunga.

"Terima kasih karena sudah memahamiku…"

Sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya. Rukia terkejut ketika mendapati Ichigo tersenyum hangat memberikan sebatang Hydrangea seperti yang dia lakukan di lukisan.

Rukia berusaha menahan air mata haru yang ingin keluar. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. Wajahnya tersenyum memerah. Cara Ichigo tersenyum hangat untuknya, membuat Rukia mengerti.

 _Terima kasih, Ichigo…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Secuil note :**

 **Selamat sore semuanya :D**

 **Singkat cerita, saya aslinya ga mau ikutan bikin fic event dikarenakan karena udah ga bisa nulis kyk dulu lagi T_T**

 **tapi gara2 denger lagunya endingnya anime sebelah, malah jadi kepikiran sama ide fic, Jadi ikutan deh... Hitung2 ngeramein aja sih ^^a**

 **Gomen kalo ceritanya kayaknya ngawur dan ga sesuai sama yang pernah saya ceritakan ke kalian berdua Azalea dan Lecy *bow***

 **Oh yah, dibawah ada 3 omake, satu dari versi Rukia, dua dari versi Ichigo, yg ketiga mungkin kyk epilog singkat kali yah...**

 **Silakan tulis opini kalian di kotak review yah...**

 **Terima kasih sekali lagi buat para readers dan reviewers... Thank you so much...**

 **Happy IchiRuki days~ :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake 1 – Rukia**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini salah…_

 _Apa yang kulakukan selama ini salah…_

 _Cinta yang kurasakan untukmu begitu egois…_

 _Aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Aku menyadarinya ketika menyatakan cinta kepadamu saat itu._

 _Selama 5 bulan ini, aku berusaha move on. Berusaha melupakan perasaan impulsive yang selalu meluap-luap ketika mengingat dirimu._

 _Tapi tetap saja aku gagal melakukannya…_

 _Aku selalu mengingatmu ketika melihat orang meminum hot-cocoa._

 _Aku bahkan sampai mencoba minuman itu, padahal aku tidak pernah menyukai cokelat._

 _Panas yang membakar tenggorokan ketika kuminum dan juga rasa pahit dari cokelat tidak bisa memudarkan perasaan ini._

 _Jika ini bukan cinta, nama apa yang harus kuberikan untuk rasa ini…?_

 _Ichigo, sepertinya aku harus mencoba untuk lebih memahami dirimu seutuhnya…_

 _Untuk awal, aku akan memulainya dari semua karyamu…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Omake 2 – Ichigo**

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak saat itu, Rukia seakan hilang dari keberadaan._

 _Aku berusaha mencarinya, bahkan sampai rela mencari alasan untuk ke toko Kaien-san._

 _Kau bilang suka padaku, tapi kau juga memintaku untuk segera melupakannya._

 _Kau memang egois, Rukia…_

 _Begitu juga aku…_

 _Kuakui aku tertarik kepadamu ketika pertama kali melihatmu kala itu._

 _Namun ketertarikanku sendiri hanya karena ingin mengambil keuntungan darimu._

 _Jiwaku memang selalu terlihat dalam hasil karyaku._

 _Semua perasaanku hanya bisa kuperlihatkan dalam sebuah kanvas._

 _Maafkan aku, ternyata aku juga egois…_

 _Kau menghilang._

 _Aku berusaha untuk melupakan._

 _Hanya saja, Hydrangea adalah jati dirimu._

 _Bunga unik yang selalu membuatku memikirkanmu._

 _Berkatnya, aku berhasil menciptakan image dirimu._

 _Terima kasih Rukia…_

 _Terima kasih karena sudah memahami diriku…_

.

.

* * *

 **Omake – After That**

.

.

Kicauan burung membangunkan Rukia dari mimpinya. Selimut putih yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya tersingkap setengah. Pertanda bahwa seseorang yang tadi tidur di sampingnya sudah bangun.

Rukia mencari-cari kemana pria itu, yang ternyata sedang fokus menggambar sesuatu.

"Sedang menggambar apa?" suara Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya dalam balutan selimut putih, menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Mengingatkan Ichigo akan percintaan mereka kemarin malam.

"Aku sedang dapat ilham," Ichigo memperlihat buku gambarnya pada Rukia. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rukia tersipu malu ketika melihat gambar setengah telanjang dirinya. Gambar itu terlalu realistis sampai-sampai membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa kau akan menyumbangkan galeri ini ke museum?"

Ichigo tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Ini adalah koleksi pribadiku," jawabnya.

Tangannya menangkap pinggang Rukia dan memosisikan gadis itu di pangkuannya. "Aku tidak suka milikku dilihat oleh orang lain."

Nafasnya berhembus di leher Rukia. Dengan lembut Ichigo mengecup mesra gadisnya.

Mereka kembali bercinta.

.

.

 _And then, the incomplete parade goes on…_


End file.
